valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Berthold Gregor
Boss ( Equus) |Likes = |Affiliation =Imperial Army Drei Stern |Rank =Major General |Role =Leader of the Northern Gallian Invasion |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Chikao Ohtsuka |English = Roger L. Jackson }} is a radical Imperialist who vows to support the emperor and his sovereignty, unwilling to accept any of the values or heritage outside of the Empire. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Gregor is a member of Maximilian’s "Triumviri", and is one of the commanders of the invasion force threatening Gallia. The Gregor family has an estate within the capital city of the Empire, and is one of the most prominent purebred noble families, having had close ties with the Emperor and the royal family for many generations. As a child, Gregor spent many hours in the royal halls, reading stories and plays to members of the royal family for their entertainment. As time went on, Gregor came to admire the glamorous world of royalty and the power held by the chosen few. At the age of 15, Gregor enrolled in the Empire’s more prestigious naval academy and studied all of the basics, making himself known as a student with great potential. When he later enrolled in the military academy, however, he surprised many by selecting military history and tactics as his majors. Due to his time spent reading to the royal family, Gregor had developed an interest in literature, which made military history an easy choice for him. His physical capabilities were also quite impressive, and he exhibited an unprecedented level of talent in his tactical studies. Immediately after graduating at the top of his class, Gregor enlisted in the Imperial military. During the early stages of the First Europan War, the Empire’s invasion force was struggling to gain control of the kingdom known as Fhirald. Gregor had been fighting the Federation on the front lines, but received orders to take charge as the commander general of the invasion force positioned within Fhirald. The kingdom of Fhirald had been rebuffing the Empire’s attacks with ease, but when Gregor appeared on the scene, the tables quickly turned. The tactics of the forces led by Gregor were unlike anything Fhirald had ever seen, and the carnage that followed was said to strike fear in the hearts of allies and enemies alike. Acknowledged for his superior tactical skills, Gregor was then put in charge of the new secret agency that had been set up within the Imperial military. As a special agent, Gregor worked to gather intelligence and develop new military strategies. Gregor suffered a crippling wound to his leg during the battle of Fhirald, and it is said that a young Jaeger was the one who gave him that particular memory. At the beginning of the Second Europan War, Gregor once again found himself fighting the Federation at the frontlines. He was a true force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and he earned many victories for the Empire. Gregor was eventually called back to the Empire, where he was presented before the Emperor himself. The Emperor ordered Gregor to accompany Maximilian during the invasion of Gallia, and to keep a close eye on the young prince. The invasion of Gallia had been decided at Maximilian's insistence, and many officials including the Emperor were suspicious that Maximilian had ulterior motives. Ever the loyal subject, Gregor immediately joined Maximilian forces and began digging for information regarding the prince’s true intentions. As one of the commanders of the invasion force, Gregor led his troops through the northern region of Gallia, conquering Fouzen as well as a few other key cities. By capturing Fouzen, Gregor was able to both cripple Gallia’s production rate and secure a weapon manufacturing center for the Empire. The Darcsens in Fouzen became prisoners of war, and were forced to live in squalor while creating new weapons for the enemy. Gregor indeed lived a life full of success and glory, but that all came to an abrupt end when he faced the Gallian militia’s 3rd Regiment in Fouzen. During the liberation of Fouzen, the Gallian forces focused their attention on the bridge that bore Equus, the armored train that was Gregor’s main line of defense. The Gallians were able to destroy the bridge using explosives, and as the bridge fell, it took Equus and Gregor with it. On August 5th 1935, Gregor died serving the Empire. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Gregor is a member of Maximilian's "Drei Stern" and comes from a noble household that has long and deep ties to the imperial family. Believing that the Empire is everything Gregor has devoted his entire life to aiding the Empire's efforts to unite the continent. Gregor dislikes sneaky tactics that would mar the Empire's dignity, and instead prefers to simply crush enemies with sheer force to show the world that the Empire's strength is unparalleled. Like most imperials, Gregor does not have a very fond opinion of Darcsens, and doesn't care a bit about whatever Dahau says. Gregor likes to play chess as a hobby, and is one of the very few individuals who has ever offered Jaeger a good match. Gregor's life ended in Fouzen, where the Gallian Militia's 3rd Regiment sent the armored train Equus plummeting into a deep chasm with Gregor onboard. Personality and Characteristics Gregor wholeheartedly believes in the supremacy of the Empire, and not once did he show any signs of independent thinking. For Gregor, the Emperor's will was the same as his own. According to Gregor, any country that did not bend to the will of the Empire did not deserve to exist. This overwhelming belief allowed Gregor to carry out some of the cruelest acts upon foreigners without so much as blinking an eye. He possessed an exceptionally strong prejudice against Darcsens, which showed in the way he treated the Darcsens while stationed in Fouzen. Foreigners were not the only ones Gregor thought very little of, however, and he often knowingly sacrificed his own troops, but this did not appear to trouble him in the least. Gregor’s hobbies including riding his horse, and he often went out for long rides before he sustained his leg injury. It is said that the best horse in the Empire is kept in the stables at Gregor’s personal estate. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Gregor makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Gregor is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Wisdom Aura. Quotes Orders *"Berthold Gregor commands you! You are the shield that defends the Empire!" (All Units Defend) Gallery VCA_Berthold Gregor.png|Gregor's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Trivia *Out of all of the generals of Drei Stern Gregor has the least screen time, making him the most minor of Valkyria Chronicles antagonists. He appears less than Maximillian, Selvaria and Jaeger in both cutscenes and missions in VC and is also the least seen antagonist in VC3, having just 1 conversation art. *Gregor is the only member of Drei Stern who is actually loyal to the emperor. Exactly how Maximillian intended to deal with this when his real motive for invading Gallia was inevitably unveiled is unclear. *Gregor is the only main villain of Valkyria Chronicles not to be a playable character (Via DLC) in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Squad Captains Category:Drei Stern